On the House
by Onde
Summary: the rules of the game are simple. Out of two hats you pick a name and an action, and you must complete the action against that person before the week is through. House got Wilson...and Sushi? Slash, Smut HousexWilson Companion fic to Service House


((A.N//Well than. My Second House Fic. I still haven't read any others, so if this is bad-please don't hate me: ). It comes from another friend request…this time less specific. Sushi and Sex-hey…go figure. It should be funny though (I think) so I hope you enjoy it :D))

**Disclaimer:** House, Wilson, and House's team of pretties are not mine no matter how much I wish. I just use them for my own sick pleasures.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Sex, ect. Come on. It's smut(with fish!), What the hell are you suppose to expect?

**Dedication:** To Mollie because she is the one who came up with this maniac idea, the little weirdo…but We lurve her anyway.

--

House was sitting alone in his office doing, as he had told his staff, "something very important." Which if you must know was re-lacing his shoelaces so that the tips were even. It was the best way of getting out of actually helping people; say in the clinic, until something interesting came out. Sadly for Gregory House, the last few weeks had been slow in that department. The most interesting thing to occur was that pair of conjoined twins, which after the photos were taken-weren't that great. It didn't take a puzzle detach newborns, especially when it was really only the bare minimal keeping them leg to leg.

So House had found a lot of "important things to do" in the meanwhile. It was unfortunate that his team wasn't as creative really, though it didn't take much of a mind to sort the paper slips by color. They had been put to other cases, finding the excess store of cough pills and taking up the clinic duty that he should be doing right now. Eh. The patients were probably better off because of it.

A knock came to the door and House sent up a glare to the glass. "I'm busy." He pushed his leg from the desk and straightened making a grab for a pile of papers near his hand. The words didn't seem to affect whoever was knocking and the door handle turned. House could merely let out an exaggerated sigh as Chase stepped into the room. "What do you want?"

He hoped the blonde had a new case for him, but Chase wasn't holding a folder. Instead there were two hats in his hand. One was an old faded baseball cap and the other was the type you found at old men's stores at 50 off. "If you are asking me which looks better, I think you are better off with Cuddy-she has more of the feminine touch I would think, though sometimes I'm not certain. I would burn both of them if I were you."

Chase just snorted and shook his head. "Actually no. It is a sort of truth and dare really." House perked and eyebrow at this. "Oh?"

The Australian shrugged. "We got bored so we set up among the staff. One hat has a name, the other one has an action you have to do."  
"So it is more like dare and dare than?"  
"I guess so..."  
"Is my name in there."

"It was. I don't know now."  
"Son of a bitch."  
Chase sighed. "Look House. Just pick a name and action or we won't have even numbers."  
"And if I don't?"  
"Then you are a coward."  
House laughed at that. "Do you know how many times that logic has failed against me?"  
"Fine." Chase replied with a shrug. "This is something to subdue the boredom. You know, the boredom that in a few days will probably have you begging for Clinic duty."

House's eyes widened at that thought and he straightened slightly. "Well come over here, do you expect me to get up and walk?"  
"I don't know why we include you." Chase muttered as he moved foreword and House dipped his hand into the baseball cap. The piece of paper was large so he assumed it was the action. He unfolded it and read the neat handwriting.

"Invite Over for Free Sushi Dinner. Be creative." He read out loud. "Oh my that IS creative." He replied as he glanced to Chase who rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess- Cameron thought of that one."  
Chase shrugged. "It was anonymous"  
"And no one asked me to put in a suggestion? I'm hurt."  
"No one wanted to have to kill puppies. Just pick a name."

House scowled and reached into the other hat and pulled out another folded piece of paper. "James Wilson. Glory Be." He looked to Chase who just pulled the hat back and headed back to the door. "You have a week to complete it." With that he left and House glanced back to the slip of paper.

"Sushi Dinner. Feh. I was hoping for more of a challenge." He crumpled up the paper and aimed for the wastebasket, he missed-but he let it sit there before glancing back down to his now perfectly laced shoes. He took hold of his cane and stood, heading for the door. Maybe he could find something for the "be creative" part of his action out in the halls. Stick needles into the tuna and serve the salmon on paddles.

Making his way through the lobby though proved to be his defeat. As he wondered if bits of Octopus could be made to dance a nurse spotted him and hounded him over to the clinic. She kept an eye on him to see if he stayed put, and because he truly had no better to do-he did. An hour or so passed, and he went through the patients quickly, using his own special brand of medicine to get them through. It was surprisingly easy to keep smug and sarcastic while thinking of fish, especially since that last woman looked so much like a flounder. That one left in such a huff she forgot her magazine.

Sitting in the chair and waiting for the next one to be sent in, he glanced over to it and picked it up to give it a look over. He had nothing better to do really. It was one of those celebrity magazines, with pictures of fake-breasted woman and the latest news and gossip over what So-and-So just threw up.

"What the Human Mind can digest amazes me."

As he moved to toss it at the trash can, an advert caught his eye and he moved to look at it once more. It was for one of those new restaurants, a Japanese one. With new innovations and ideas. Such as the fact that there were no plates, just naked girls laid out to eat the Sushi off of. The advertisement displayed a picture of this, and House's mouth slowly worked it's way into a Smile.

He would be creative all right.

---

Wilson was sitting at his desk. Unlike House and some of the others, he still had work. His patients after all, were long-term. He had still heard about the game the other members were playing and as a lark asked to join. Sometimes it was good to break a routine. Though he wasn't sure how good the break was when the phone rang and he picked it up to hear House's voice. As much as he liked his friend, he didn't trust him.

That was why when he was told to show up at House's house at Seven P.M., he wasn't sure if he wanted to go or not. But the thought of nagging and torment of House hanging the fact he didn't show over his head made him get into his car and drive over. If House was doing it in his own home, than it couldn't be that bad- right?

He shifted his jacket and rang the doorbell, waiting for an answer before doing it again. About to knock loudly he heard House call out that the door was unlocked and Wilson had to pause one last time before going in.

No House in the living room. He frowned and looked around. "I'm in the dining room you dolt." Wilson made his way through the kitchen and peeked his head inside before his eyes widened. "What the Fuck?"

House just gave him a grin. The doctor was stark naked, sitting up on the dining room table with pieces of sea weed over his legs, naughty bits, and the lower half of his chest-evidently the areas he could reach by himself, the rest of his chest and his arms to much of a hassle. On each part was a different piece of sushi, courtesy of the local Japanese place because House didn't have the patience to make it by himself.

"I was to get you a free sushi dinner and be creative about it." He nodded; lifting one hand he waved it over the spread. "So there you go. Sushi on the House."

Wilson just stood, with his mouth gaping for a bit before he began to laugh. Shaking his head he looked up to House once he calmed enough. "That is so fucking corny."

House nodded. "I know. You going to eat or what?" Wilson glanced over House who sighed. "I showered, Antibacterialized, and made sure no hair got on it. Dig in." Wilson sighed and moved to sit, picking up a pair of chopsticks and glancing up to him. "You are sick you know that?"

"Yeah I know. I also I picked out your favorite pieces."

Wilson looked over his 'plate' one last time before going to eat. House's selection was indeed good, and he had set up the sushi so that he wasn't eating tuffs of hair with it. House kept his eyes on him as he ate. "I like how you are avoiding one area." He finally pointed out smugly, shifting and Wilson looked up with a slight blush.

"Sorry I don't want to eat off your dick."  
"Oh come on. It's clean enough, no STDs, and it is not like it is going to jump out and hit you in the face. I take enough Vicodin to prevent that from occurring."

Wilson just raised his eyebrow. "I can name a few occasions to the contrary." He replied dryly and House scowled. "Well this won't be one of them." Wilson laughed and picked up his chopsticks again, going to eat the last bit of sushi off the man's penis. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

House raised an eyebrow. "Usually I am the one up for challenges." Wilson picked up the last of all the fish and looked up again before slipping it into his mouth. "Than you don't know me very well. Being your friend is a challenge in itself."

With that his hand shot out and landed on the seaweed covering his crouch and House's mouth, which had opened to retort, snapped shut with a click. Wilson smirked again as he began to rub his hand and House cleared his throat.

"I never knew fish got you so turned on."

Wilson just shook his head and smirked as he began to feel a reaction from the rub of his hand, and he pulled off the piece of seaweed. He continued to rub harder as he leaned over House slightly he leaned up as well, peeling other pieces of seaweed off him. Wilson smirked to him. "It seems to have you worked up as well."  
"What can I say. I've always found Tuna hot."  
Wilson laughed at that, before leaning foreword and kissing house full on. He pulled back after a moment and shrugged. "You find it hot, and after all the sushi I ate-I figured you could taste it."

Before he could say another word, House was pulling him closer and crushed his lips against his again, his hand creeping foreword towards Wilson's crouch as well, going o undo the belt buckle with surprisingly skilled fingers. "And you figured it turn me on more? Yeah." He laughed slightly as he pulled back.But Wilson moved to kiss him again, and House responded, laying back on the table and pulling the other up with him.

It was dubious for a moment if it would hold both their weight, creaking as they moved before it settled. With that in place House continued with the removal of Wilson's pants. He took the other doctor in his hand and began to slide his palm down his length, continuing to kiss him. Both sped up their hands and after a while Wilson pulled his mouth away, looking to him again, still a little disbelief in his eyes. "What has gotten into you?" He asked.

House just smiled again, shifting them once more as he continued to move his hand. "What can I say? I ate all the wasabi before you got here. Got me a little worked up."Wilson just shook his head and pulled him into another kiss.

After a while they had to get off the table and move to the couch, as they were no longer young boys-and no matter what House said, a fish smell wasn't he most erotic thing. Besides, as the doctor reminded Wilson, he would be eating at that table later.

Finished and breathing hard, they laid still on the floor. Wilson was the first to speak pulling himself up. "You better beware you know." House just looked over to him, slightly tired and with an odd look on his face. "You never know what else might have gotten pulled out of that hat."

House laughed. "I doubt anyone is up to the challenge of me." Wilson just shook his head and smirked. "Let's just hope if you got another dinner with someone. YOU at least get to eat of a plate."

((And done. I hope you liked it and if you did (Or even if you did not) I hope youc an reivew it for me. Also, if youw ant a fic wirrten as well. just contact me. Ciao))


End file.
